


Medicine

by halleson37



Series: Sad Songs [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Kinda fluff, M/M, Medicine, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Song - Freeform, cuddeling, dabble, drugged up, emty, more tags about Ian being medicated, sad song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: Sad one shot based on the song "Medicine" by Daughter. Ian is feeling empty from his medications, and Mickey only wants his old lover and friend to feel better and come back to him. All he can do is hold him however.





	Medicine

_ Pick it up, pick it all up. And start again. You've got a second chance, you could go home. Escape it all. It's just irrelevant. _

Ian felt blank, like nothing, emotionless and hollow. He was laying on Mickey’s bed, eyes staring at the ceiling. Mickey had been trying to blow him for the past 20min and nothing, nothing at all. Ian felt dead inside, all the damn drugs took away who he was, and his sensations.  

“It’s okay man, can try again later” Mickey said, sitting cross legged by Ian’s feet, a nervous hand combing through his hair.

Ian only continued to look at the ceiling, empty.

_ It's just medicine. It's just medicine. _

“Say somthin man” Mickey said, reaching a hand out to touch Ian’s leg, but the redhead pulled it away, curling into a ball on his side, eyes now staring blankly at the postered wall.

Mickey had been trying, really fuckin hard, but this shit, when was Ian gonna perk up? “You want to be left alone? Huh? Fucking wallow in self loathing?” Mickey said, beyond frustrated.

“I feel nothing, vacant” Ian whispered, his eyes still plastered forward.

_ You could still be, what you want to, What you said you were, when I met you. _

Mickey furrowed his brows, what the fuck did that even mean? He ran a hand over his stubbled face, walking over to the other side of the bed so he could look at Ian. He felt sad, he wanted his freckled lover and friend back.

Ian didn't look at him, but Mickey crouched down so he was level with him.

“Gonna be okay, need a readjustment or somthin” Mickey suggested, reaching, he didn't know what the fuck to do or say.

“Im fucked up Mick, I literally feel empty, like everything that is me has been sucked away.”

_ You've got a warm heart, you've got a beautiful brain. But it's disintegrating, from all the medicine. _

Mickey ran a hand over Ian’s head, his heat hurting. He loved Ian for who he was, not some drugged up nothing.

_ From all the medicine. Medicine. _

Mickey climbed onto the bed, positioning himself behind Ian so he could wrap his arms around him. He felt Ian relax somewhat into the touch. He didn't know what to do, how to fix this. Ian could not go off of his meds, but this was not okay. This was not the same  fiery boy he fell in love with.

_ You could still be, what you want to be, What you said you were, when you met me. _

But he could do this, he could hold Ian for as long as it took. Wrap him in his arms and try his damnedest to keep him afloat and safe.


End file.
